It Takes Two To Tango: Oneshot for EllyCullen
by My Jacob
Summary: Oneshot for EllyCullen for winning my mini-contest. Congrats! Alice insists that Bella learn to dance, so she forces Edward to teach her. Will the heat and intimacy of Tango lead to something more? Lemons!


It Takes Two To Tango

"Bella, we're going dancing at a very fancy club next week, and I need you to learn to tango!" I look up at Alice in horror. "No, Alice. I don't dance, and you know that!" She raises one eyebrow. "Would you be willing to learn if Edward taught you?"

So here I am, in a dance studio rented to the Cullens for the night, decked out in a mid-calf dark blue, slitted, ruffled silk dress, completely bra-less and panty-less (Alice made me, God knows why,) in 3 inch heels, my hair curled, a single blue rose tucked over my ear. In a word; ridiculous. I sat on the floor, a pout on my painted mouth. I _so _did not want to be here right now. I sighed, laying back on the floor, spread eagle, staring up at… Edward?

He wore a black suit, with a blue shirt underneath, and his copper hair was slicked artfully. A matching blue rose was in his buttonhole. He grinned down at me. "Well, hello there," he smirked. I flushed, sitting up so fast that my head spun. In a moment, he was crouched by my side, holding my arm gently, a look of concern on his face. "I'm… fine," I gasped, a little woozy still. He rolled his eyes, helping me to my feet. My legs wobbled a little on the heels.

"Are you ready?" he asked, still concerned. I nodded, bracing myself. He gathered me into his icy arms, pulling me flush against his body, my head against his chest. "Now step, follow me," he murmured into my ear, and began dancing, gently guiding me with his hands on my lower back. I stepped on his feet, and he sighed, stopping.

"Watch my feet, Bella," he said, stepping back. I concentrated hard on his designer leather shoes, which moved in a twisting pattern on the dark wood floor. The low lights of the studio made the shadows dance, and Edward closed his eyes, his lips moving too fast to follow. He was singing to himself, dancing to the music only he could hear. After a moment, he stopped, his topaz eyes meeting mine. "Ready?" he asked, extending one cold granite hand.

"Yes," I murmured, and he spun me in. I molded myself into his stone body in our previous position, and tried to move my feet the way he'd shown me. I tripped a little, and he moved his hands from my back to my behind, to guide me easier, I supposed, but still, the familiar warm feeling pooled in my lower stomach. I pressed myself just a little harder into him, craving friction. We went over the steps again, my feet a little more sure, and again, steadier each time.

After the fifth time, he spun me out again, and his hand left mine for a fraction of a second. Before I could blink, music was playing, and he had me in his arms again. "One, two, one, two, three," he chanted, and my feet automatically followed his, the pattern becoming familiar. He moved his hands lower still, cupping my ass, and I wondered if it was still in the interest of teaching me. I didn't care either way.

Without warning, he grabbed my leg, hitching it up around his hip, and dropping me down until my hair touched the floorboards. I gasped, and he swept me back up so I was facing him, then faster than the eye could see, knocked my feet out from under me, grabbing my hands and swinging me down between his legs. At the peak of the curve, he pulled me back through, onto my feet again. I panted into his chest, my heart thundering, and he slid his hands up my arms, then down my sides, pausing to brush his thumbs against the sides of my breasts. His hands were at my waist again so fast, I wasn't entirely sure he'd done it, but nevertheless, the warm feeling grew.

"Repeat," he called gently, and we moved together, bodies flush, one in the dark lights of the deserted studio. He twirled me around, and I felt the wall against my back. I looked up into his now-dark eyes, and he stared back. He pressed me against the wall, and I felt something new against me. Oh. _Edward_. He'd never let himself go like this before, and it was thrilling. My heart beat faster, and I arched into him, rubbing against the bulge in his pants for much-needed friction.

He growled, and knotted his hands in my hair, pulling my mouth to his. He kissed fiercely, roughly, his tongue rasping against my lips. I loved every second of it. I opened my mouth just the tiniest bit, and his icy tongue slipped in, running over mine, filling my mouth with his sweet venom. I moaned into his mouth, and he arched his back, pressing his hardness into me. I gasped, pushing back, and his hands moved from my hair to my shoulders.

His cold marble fingers traced swirling patterns into my skin, leaving a trail of fire where they touched, slowly moving lower. They ran along the hem of the dress, and without warning, he ripped the dress down to my waist, letting it fall from my now-bare chest. I flushed, embarrassed, but his eyes darkened yet more, and he removed his mouth from mine, kissing down my jaw line to my collarbone, and lower. Very slowly, he licked around the outside edge of my breast, making circles on the skin. The circles slowly grew smaller, centering around my erect nipples, and his icy tongue left goosebumps in its wake.

He took my nipple in his mouth, his icy tongue caressing the tiny bud, and I moaned in pleasure, thrusting my chest forward. With one hand, he kneaded my other breast, with the other, he pulled down the ripped dress. When her reached for my waist, he pulled away. I growled, annoyed. "No… panties?" he asked, his voice husky. I just jumped on him, and he fell over, surprised. I straddled his hips, fumbling with the buttons of his jacket. Impatiently, he ripped it off, scattering buttons across the floor.

His shirt soon followed, and I leaned forward, my breasts against his hips, my face against his chest. My hands moved across the planes of his chest, feeling the icy stone. I slid down, my face level with the hem of his pants, and he moaned as my fingers groped with the zipper of his pants, brushing against his erection. Very slowly, he moved my hands aside, unzipping the pants himself, and I raised my eyebrows. "No… boxers?" I asked, my eyes glued to the pale V continuing down. I pulled down his pants slowly, until at mid-thigh, he was completely bared.

I simply stared in awe. He was magnificent. He was very well endowed, and this was the first time I had seen him naked. Slowly, I reached out, and tentatively stroked his cock. It jumped in my hand, and Edward growled. In a second, I was beneath him, his tip pressed against my slit. I whimpered, in agony, the warm feeling building unbearable. He looked into my eyes, asking, and I nodded.

Slowly, he slid into me, stopping when he reached my barrier. With a tiny thrust, he broke it, and I gave a little cry. He stopped, again a marble statue atop me. He was afraid he'd hurt me, and the smell of my blood darkened his eyes another shade. After a moment he slid in further, and his icy granite cock felt amazing against my heat. Now buried up to the hilt, he stopped again, but I wanted more. I arched my back into him, then pulled back again, letting him slide in and out only a few centimeters.

He grinned at my feeble attempt, and very slowly drew out, until only his swollen head was still buried in my folds. Again, so slowly I couldn't bear it, he pushed in again, sliding easily into the wet tunnel. He pulled out, faster, then faster more. Gaining momentum he pumped into me, his thick cock providing the much needed pressure. He leaned forward a little, angling differently, then thrust in again. This time, he hit some spot deep inside me, and I screamed in pleasure, clenching my entire body, feeling the rush of liquid between my thighs. He gasped, his hands digging deep into the wood floor as my tunnel clenched around him, and his cock throbbed, a gush of icy liquid spilling inside me. He leaned on his elbows, his chest touching mine.

"Bella…" he moaned, burying his face in my neck. I sighed contented. I'd gotten what I'd wanted. Edward. "Alice," he continued, "Will be here in five minutes. And our clothes are… beyond repair… to say the least." Oh. Crap. He pulled out of me, and stood up, giving me his hand to pull me onto my feet. After a bit of digging around, he found two terrycloth robes from some production in a props closet, and we pulled them around ourselves, and sat on a bench by the door, hands clasped, and waited for Alice.

She walked in, eyebrows raised. "Have fun?" She queried, giggling. I blushed furiously, and Edward stiffly replied, "Yes."

"Well," she mused, "It takes two to tango,"

**Oneshot request from EllyCullen, prize for winning my 'mini-contest' on My Personal Sun. I had to do some research on Tango for this! Sorry it took so long, Elly, I ended up re-writing it like, 5 times! I could not get it right! But now I'm happy about it. Please review! I would love to know what everyone thinks!**


End file.
